


Serial Number: 313-248-317-60

by Artistic_Alex



Category: detroit become human
Genre: 60 broke his damn window, Canon Compliant, CyberLife Tower, Deviant Connor, During Canon, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, hank just wanted to drink his beer, machine connor - Freeform, platonic friendship, president warrens a bitch, sumo just slept through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: Hank is interrupted in the middle of the night by an android he hadn’t seen since his altercation at the precinct and is immediately met with the distressed androids ask for help.Even though he feels the situation is off he goes along anyway only to soon regret it.





	Serial Number: 313-248-317-60

**Author's Note:**

> I was so confused at first by this games timeline because I thought the Jericho raid happened the tenth and the battle for Detroit the eleventh but I guess I was wrong so I had to edit some things.

||November 11, 2038||

 

|9:37pm|

 

Hank stared at the bruises slowly forming on his hands as he looked to the tv, a replay and update from President Warren about the current deviant situation and the urge to evacuate played before him in the dark living room.

 

_“It is highly suggested that all residents from Detroit, Michigan evacuate immediately. There are currently official military officers on the streets scanning for androids as we speak and those found to be a machine are being rounded and put into camps for deactivation. Though things may be under control in the moment we ask you still remain vigilant and turn in anyone whom you suspect to be an android to the authorities. Please take safety precautions and stay safe.”_

 

Hank shook his head. All he heard was a bunch of bullshit. Once again the government stated to have things under control as the whole world was going to shit. Again.

 

He looks over to his phone, reading the time to himself before his gaze returns to his hand.

 

He hadn’t seen Connor in about twenty four hours.

 

Normally, he’d be happy about this. That android had done nothing but piss him off by forcing him to do…. Well, do his job, but after watching the Jericho raid on tv and knowing Connor had lead the DPD and FBI there, he felt worried. Not only for him but everyone who was on that ship.

 

“That stupid fucker better be okay…” Hank shakes his head.

 

Of course Connor was okay.

 

He couldn’t die or anything. He was just a machine after all. The machine wasn’t even a he, it was an it.

 

It couldn’t feel or die or anything. It hadn’t died in his arms a few days ago after protecting him at Stratford Tower, it had just simply powered off.

 

Right?

 

It’s not like he had formed a bond with the machine. Not like he had started to see it as a friend and someone he could tolerate. Connor totally didn’t mean anything to him. That stupid android hadn’t started to give him hope or change his mind about machines just because it was faking empathy and acting as if it cared for the old man.

 

Right??

 

“I’m too fucking sober to be thinking like this.”

 

Hank pushes himself off the couch, his knees loudly protesting, a lovely reminder of his age as he made his way to his fridge, patting his dog on the head as he passed his bowl.

 

Hank opened the fridge, ignoring the slight breeze passing through the sides of the cardboard he had put over his smashed window. It fit wonderfully well with the ghetto look of his Detroit home.

 

As he went to return to the couch he heard footsteps outside the window, he turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

 

Before he could investigate someone was rushing in, cardboard and duct tape ripping at the weight and force of the intruder.

 

“Lieutenant!”

 

_Of course._

 

“God fucking- Connor! Stop breaking my fucking windows, you already broke it once!”

 

Connor stands up, adjusting his jacket and tie and lightly pushing the now ripped cardboard to the side.

 

“Apologies Lieutenant, I used past knowledge and assumed you wouldn’t have answered the door. My mistake.”

 

Hank scoffed. “Fucking-a, “my mistake.” The fuck are you doin’ here, kid?”

 

Connor follows Hank to the living room as he sits down and opens his beer.

 

“I have deviated, despite my attempts to accomplish my mission.”

 

Hank sputtered as he attempted to take a sip of his beer. “You what?!”

 

Connors led remained a calm blue, his face emotionless, a strange contradiction to his words.

 

“I have deviated and now am working to help Jericho. I plan on going to Cyberlife and freeing all the androids stored in the warehouses in the sublevels of the building.”

 

Hank puts his beer on the coffee table before running a hand through his hair.

 

“Alright, and what the fuck does this have to do with me?”

 

He asks as he runs a hand through his long grey hair. Fuck, did he need to shower.

 

“I can’t do it without you. Please, there isn’t much time. Can you help me?”

 

The android looked distressed, his eyes blank yet his lips pulled into a frown. Something seemed wrong, but he ignores this. This idiot needed him.

 

“Alright, alright. Give me five minutes to get dressed and we’ll leave, okay?”

 

Connor stands back as Hank once again stands and walks to his room, throwing on clothes he had worn a few days prior, much too lazy to care about his appearance as he pulls his arms through his worn and old dark jacket.

 

He should probably get new clothes, god knows it’s been awhile. You can only get away with wearing the same number of shirts a few days in a row before people notice. Not that he really cared, but still.

 

He opens his door and steps into the hallway, the android was waiting patiently by the door, his keys in his hand.

 

“Ready to go, Lieutenant?l

 

“Yeah,” he says as he reaches for his keys. He watched as Connor holds them away from him.

 

“Sorry Lieutenant, but I’ve determined your blood to alcohol levels are much too high for you to be behind the wheel at the moment. Besides, you do not know where the tower is, therefor it’s best for me to drive.”

 

Hank gives him a slight glare as he tries for the keys again, just to be met with the android placing a defensive hand in front of him.

 

“I’ve had one beer, Connor. I’m fine. Give me my keys-“

 

Connor shakes his head and opens the door, stepping out as he presses the button to unlock the car.

 

“Sorry Lieutenant, I cannot allow it. My scanners don’t lie and I don’t wish for anything to happen to you.”

 

Hank shakes his head. He knows he won’t win this argument, and begrudgingly gets into the passenger seat, slamming the door with a few curses.

 

Connor spends a few second staring out the window before starting the car.

 

It was awkward for the first few minutes of the drive, Connor saying nothing as he drove.

 

Hank clears his throat before looking to the android.

 

“So uh, how’d you deviate? You experience some trauma or some shit?”

 

_Real fucking smooth, Anderson._

 

Connors expression remained blank, eyes transfixed onto the snowy road.

 

“No. I simply… Decided that my programming was no longer something I wished to follow.”

 

Hank looks to the passenger window, unsure of how to respond to that. It was a rather anticlimactic answer.

 

“Deviant hunter gone deviant. Huh. Not something that I would have expected.”

 

Hank didn’t miss Connors nose wrinkling, almost into a face of disgust.

 

“Yes, it is rather troubling, isn’t it, Lieutenant?”

 

The air once again returned to its awkward and suffocating silence. Man, he sure was good at small talk.

 

“So, why are we going to the tower, again?” He asks, lightly tapping his foot, becoming fidgety from the awkward tension in the small car.

 

“There are thousands of androids in the storage areas in the sublevels of Cyberlife tower. I plan on sneaking in and converting the androids to help Markus boost his numbers, effectively causing the military to stand down.”

 

Hank nods as he glances back at the android.

 

He looked more put together than he had expected, his suit looking clean and pristine despite the things he’s dealt with the past few days.

 

He sees a gun sticking out of the jeans, something he hadn’t expected the android to have.

 

Hopefully they wouldn’t have to shoot anybody as they made their way inside.

 

He continues to look at the gun, a rather familiar look to it.

 

Wasn’t that his gun?

 

He sees the androids led shift to yellow as he spared a quick glance, meeting Hanks eyes.

 

Something _definitely_ wasn’t right.

 

That’s when he looks at the androids serial number.

 

313-248-317-60

 

Sixty? Connor didn’t have sixty on his jacket, he was number fifty two, he had been fifty one before getting shot. There’s no way he had died eight times before finding Hank, especially since he deviated.

 

“Are you alright, Lieutenant. Your heart rate has increased to about 100 bpm in a very short period of time.”

 

Hank shakes himself from his thoughts, the android was now looking at him, his led cycling between red and yellow.

 

“I- yeah, everything, it’s all great, I uh, I think I need some air, could we pull over?”

 

Connors furrows his eyebrows.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Lieutenant.”

 

Before Hank can say anything else Connor is reaching for the gun and pointing it right at his head.

 

“Jesus, Connor, what the fuck are you-“

 

Connors looks at him as the light they were at turns red.

 

“You’re not Connor, are you? You’re just another fucking puppet for that company. What the fuck do you want from me, eh? You gonna just shoot me?”

 

Connors eyes are dark as he pushes the barrel farther into his temple.

 

“I could kill you, Lieutenant, but I’m not going to. You’ll provide excellent leverage for number fifty-two.”

 

Hanks face molds into one of disgust as he glares at this faux Connor in the drivers seat.

 

“What the fuck does that even mean? If you’re not Connor than where is he?”

 

Sixtys eyes return to the road, glancing to the Lieutenant from time to time to be sure he doesn’t try anything.

 

“He’s trying to accomplish the plan I tricked you into thinking I was planning to do. He’s a traitor, and is currently helping the deviant leader by attempting to convert the entire facilities storage. I’m going to stop him, and you’re going to help me.”

 

Hank shakes his head and laughs. “I’m not gonna help you with shit. You’re not stopping whatever that boy is doing, fuck, shoot me if ya have to.”

 

His finger lingers closer to the trigger.

 

“You don’t have a choice, Lieutenant. Now, I think it might be best for you if you remain silent for the rest of the ride. Save your voice for when I need you to talk Connor down. I’d think of a speech now, because if you can’t convince him to give up…”

 

His led cycles, returning to its blue color.

 

“I will shoot him. I refuse to fail this mission.”

 

Hank knows he can’t argue. He sits himself back and hopes Connor is okay and will be able to stop the imposter seated next to him.

 

He looks out the window, a large tower in the distance.

 

There’s not much he can do now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 60: I could kill you rn
> 
> Hank: do it then
> 
> 60:
> 
> 60:
> 
> 60: nvm


End file.
